terranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarak
Tarak is a player character and protagonist in the Terranus Campaign. He is a human cleric of the Church of Life who arrived on the Aurora due to as of yet unknown circumstances and was one of the founding members of Away Team Four. He has since become the primary healer of the group as well as a driving force for moral decency and compassion to others. Although his attitude has proven to be problematic at times, he is a valued if not well liked member of the team. He is played by Thomas Davies. Lore Very little is known about Tarak's life before joining the Aurora. What is known is that he was trained as a cleric some time prior and was brought on board the ship by Pope seemingly against his will. He very quickly developed an obsession with a strange box that was part of the ship's cargo, and believed it was the source of nightmares that the crew were having. Tarak made it his mission to keep the box safe at all costs and to discover whatever magic was causing the bad dreams. In-Game History TBA Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Despite Tarak's reluctance to use excessive force he has proven a capable fighter when needed. He is proficient in the use of light, medium and heavy armour as well as shields and simple weapons. Tarak is also well versed in land vehicles and also seems to know a suprising amount about traps. He is fluent in both Common and Halfling. Being a cleric of life has given Tarak extensive knowledge on the world around him. His studies of religion '''(+1) were signficant under the church, although he seems to have difficulty recalling most of it. Tarak respects and values all living beings and has vast knowledge on how to '''handle animals (+7) as well as nature '''in general (+1). But his most well known and often used skill is his expertise of '''medicine (+7). During the opening of the mysterious box Tarak saw a pure soul without any protection. He was blinded as a result but gained the ability to detect life and evil and good in a 60ft radius around him. Like all clerics, Tarak draws upon the divine power of life to cast powerful spells that protect his allies and damage his enemies. His current spells are summarised below: Equipment Mundane Items Iron Pot-''' A cooking appliance obtained prior to his arrival on the Aurora. ''Fortunately since being on board he hasn't had to use it. '''Mace-' A weapon given to him by the clergy. It was to be used to protect oneself and to protect others and not take lives. Tarak doesn't like this weapon very much, it makes him feel too much like a warrior. 'Quarterstaff-' Tarak's weapon of choice is a versatile one. Able to wielded both two and one handed 'Priest Pack (4/4)-' A pack containing a variety of items given to him as part of his training as a cleric. Of note is his ceremonial robe which has seen more use as a wind shear than for ceremonies. 'Scale Mail-' A battered set of armour that protects Tarak from the blows that his magic cannot save him from. '''Shield- '''A buckler shield adorned with hand-drawn symbols. It is small enough that Tarak can be adequately protected and wield his staff and cudgel two-handed. '''Shovel- This gardening implement has need no use during this campaign. One begins to wonder what use this is at all. Traps (4/4)- A collection of hunting traps used in the wilds, but could have applications against other opponents. Tarak is very careful with them and ensures they are used as humanely as possible. Magical Items 'Beetle Amulet (10/10)- '''Obtained during Nemphis' dreamscape, the beetle amulet has protective magic woven into it. It seems to have lost its power considerably since returning to reality. '''Holy Symbol- '''Worn around his neck it symbolises life and all its glory. From this he draws some of his magical power and woe betide if he ever lost it. ''Magical Time Telling Cudgel'-''' Used as both a weapon and to increase his radiant power this silver staff was given to him during the dreamscape. He is heavily invested in this artefact and watches it for hours on end as if waiting for something to happen. '''Strange Ring- '''The ring given to him by Pope and Veronica clearly has magic about it. It's unclear if Tarak knows what this object is or does, and if he does it's not something he seems inclined to share. Relationships TBA